1YW: The Dinner Scene
by mollygibbs101
Summary: The missing dinner scene from One Year Warranty. Gibbs and Ziva's recon mission before the Ball :D Only Abby is doing her best to make others see that it might not be a recon mission. Hope ya like XD


Gibbs/Ziva fic: The Dinner

Romance/Friendship

K+ Rating

A/N: This is the dinner scene that I missed from 1YW, I hope it's fine for you all and I hope you enjoy reading it. Also, I think you guys have kind of noticed that Gibbs is the one who had fallen for Ziva first. I want her to kind of be there, but Gibbs definitely is, so hopefully this shows that :)

Mistakes are mine :/

Summary: The missing dinner scene from One Year Warranty. Their recon mission before the Ball :)

The Dinner

'' So, where you going? D'you know yet?'' asked Abby, bouncing on Ziva as she walked through the door.

'' I have no idea.'' said Ziva, walking over to Abby's computer to see the fingerprints running on the screen.

'' Ziva... come on... it's me!'' said Abby, hugging Ziva from behind and resting her chin on the petite Israeli's shoulder.

Ziva hesitated. '' I shall tell you my feelings if you promise me that they remain between us.''

Abby let Ziva go and she picked up a remote. After pressing buttons, the doors locked, the blinds went down on the windows and her music died down to a low hum. She smiled at Ziva expectantly. '' Promise, now spill David!''

'' I am excited, I cannot remember the last time I went out to dinner with a man just because we could. Well, I have been out to dinner with Tony and McGee, but this is... different.'' confessed Ziva, her fingers toying with the Star of David around her neck.

'' Aww, that's so cute. You'll love it, I promise. You wouldn't think Gibbs was a romantic person, but I'm sure he could give Tony a run for his money when it comes to women.''

Ziva shook her head. '' This is not romance, Abby. It is recon.''

Abby smirked. '' You keep telling yourself that, Ziva Gibbs.''

'' It is. We are going out into a public setting as a couple, we will set boundaries and we will learn about each other-''

'' It's a date, Ziva, how are you so blind to that?''

'' Because it is not a date!'' argued Ziva, a hand on hip.

Abby laughed and 'ooh-ed' when her computer dinged. '' Oh, I have a match for you.''

oOoOoOoOoOo

'' Ziva? You ready?'' called Gibbs, standing at the foot of the stairs. He shrugged on his jacket and turned to look at the figure descending the stairs. Ziva had straightened her hair and had light make up on her eyes. She was wearing a red blouse and a pair of black jeans, the pair that really showed off her butt, not that Gibbs was looking or anything.

'' Yes, I look alright?''

'' Perfect.'' said Gibbs, holding up Ziva's jacket for her so she could put it on.

They left the house and walked towards the car. After sliding in and pulling out of the drive, Ziva looked at Gibbs. '' So, where are we going?''

Gibbs smirked. '' There's this diner just outside of town. It's not much, but I prefer going somewhere small and quiet as apposed to-''

'' Somewhere loud. I am the same. It is a little more personal, yes?''

'' Exactly.''

'' I knew this was a good idea, we are findings out about each other already.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs snorted. '' It was my idea.''

'' Ah, but what is yours, is mine.'' smirked Ziva. When Gibbs huffed and kept his gaze on the road ahead, Ziva patted his knee. Ziva visibly shrunk. '' Am I not allowed to do that?'' she asked after seeing his reaction. '' I will not do it again if it bothers you.''

Gibbs looked at her, his trademark half smirk on his face. '' It's fine. Married couples do tend to touch each other.''

'' Hmm, well, as long as we are both aware of the boundaries.'' said Ziva, patting his knee again for good measure.

'' Let's discuss it over some steak, 'kay?'' said Gibbs, turning into the small parking lot next to his favourite diner.

'' I will add it to my mental checklist.'' said Ziva, unstrapping herself. She got out of the car and waited for Gibbs to meet her on her side before they both walked into the diner. They found a booth they could sit in and they sat opposite each other/

'' You have a checklist?''

'' Yes, I prepared for this... thing.'' said Ziva, smiling at the waitress that walked over to their booth.

'' Agent Gibbs! I haven't seen you eat here for a while. How are things?''

'' They're fine, Hannah, been kept busy.'' said Gibbs, his eyes on Ziva as he spoke.

Hannah smiled at Ziva. '' You have a new lady friend?''

'' I have a new wife.''

'' Oh, nice to meet you, Miss. I'm glad you keep Gibbs away from here, granted he probably makes up a half of our intake, buthe really does spend to much time here.'' said Hannah, making Gibbs and Ziva chuckle.

'' Well, I think I can say that you will see the pair of us a little more.'' said Ziva, smiling at Gibbs. '' I am not silly enough to try an curb his caffiene addiction.''

This time Hannah laughed. '' Oh, I like you. Not that it counts but you have my approval, Agent Gibbs.'' Watching the two smile shyly at each other, she continued with what she was there for in the first place. '' So what can I get you?''

oOoOoOoOoOo

Abby came walking up to the Bullpen and was thrilled to see that neither Gibbs or Ziva could be seen. She beamed and was about to turn back to her lab when Tony and McGee walked into the Bullpen; Tony carrying pizzas while McGee carried large bottles of soda.

'' Sleepover, guys?''

'' Nah, McGee decided to pull an all nighter, seeing as we got nothing better to do.'' said Tony, settling at his desk.

'' Well, Tony decided when he made the decision to not keep up to date with his case reports.''

'' And your moral support is heart warming.'' said Tony, opening the pizza box and taking a slice. Abby smiled at McGee, who rolled his eyes.

'' I'm really here for the free pizza.'' whispered McGee, making Abby laugh.

'' What brings you out your lab, Abs?'' asked Tony, a long string of cheese in between his teeth and his slice.

'' Just seeing if the Squadroom is Gibbless.''

'' You mean gutless.'' joked Tony, before frowning, realising that his joke reflected badly on him.

'' Yeah, whatever.'' said Abby, walking over to Tony and taking a slice of pizza. '' I think it's cute, they're totally out on a date and Ziva has no idea.''

Tony choked on his bite of double pepperoni and sausage pizza while McGee coughed up a mouthful of soda. '' They're on a date?! Boss and Ziva, really?'' exclaimed Tony. '' Why?''

'' Well,'' Abby perched herself on the edge of Tony's desk. '' Ziva says it's like recon before they go to SECNAV's Ball, so they can learn about each other, enough to convince SECNAV that they're serious. But she can't see that it's a date. They could have done the whole learning thing in the comfort of their own home.''

Tony laughed. '' Abs, I'm not being funny but this sounds like the kind of thing Boss and Ziva would do. They're perfectionists, Abs, they prepare for these kind of things.''

Abby frowned. '' So why did they go out then?'' she challenged.

'' Because, they haven't been out as a couple before. It's like killing two birds with the one stone. Smart, actually.'' said Tony.

Abby huffed. '' That's sad, you're just as blind as Ziva. I'm telling you, guys, they're on a date.''

Tony shrugged. '' Until I see a difference in both of them, I'm not buying it, Abs.'' he said, pulling out one of his incomplete cases.

Abby looked at McGee. '' Timmy, what do you think?''

'' Yeah, Timmy, just what do you think?'' asked Tony, watching McGee squirm. This would be good, the eager-to-please McGee torn between his two best friends, whose side would he pick?

'' I think that Abby could be onto something,'' he said, making Abby give Tony a triumphant smirk. '' But until I see it for myself, I don't buy it.'' he finished, making Tony return the smug smirk in Abby's direction.

'' You guys are so so wrong.'' said Abby, taking another slice of pizza before getting off of Tony's desk. '' Anyway, have fun with your case reports, I'm off.'' she said, skipping to her lab.

McGee and Tony waited until she was gone before they looked at each other. '' She was kidding right?'' asked McGee.

'' You know what Abs is like, she tried to find more than there is. It's in her nature, just as it is in ours to question and investigate. And I don't know about you, but I'm not picking up any vibes from either Boss or Ziva.''

'' Me neither.'' agreed McGee.

They fell into silence, but both of them silently told themselves that they would keep an eye on their colleagues. Abby may not have convinced them entirely, but she did plant the seeds of doubt in both of their minds.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Once Gibbs had his steak and potatoes, and Ziva her lasagne, they began to talk properly.

'' Are we just going to ask each other questions? Like my favourite colour?'' asked Ziva, before eating a forkful of lasagne in her mouth.

'' I'm guessing green.''

Ziva looked at him, an eyebrow raised. '' I do not have a favourite colour, actually. I just have those I am more comfortable in.''

'' Like green.'' said Gibbs.

'' Well, you will not catch me in pink.'' said Ziva, making Gibbs smirk. '' Yours is blue?''

'' I don't have a favourite colour.'' said Gibbs, echoing Ziva's answer, making her roll her eyes.

'' Are we really doing this?'' sighed Ziva, setting her knife and fork down so she could sip her water. '' Are these discussions not supposed to be about deeper meaningful things?''

'' Colours are meaningful.'' said Gibbs, swallowing a mouthful of steak.

Ziva's eyebrow rose. '' Oh really?''

'' Yeah,'' said Gibbs, watching her face carefully. '' You said you wouldn't be caught wearing pink. Pink is a very girly colour and you're not a very girly person, this could have stemmed from your upbringing in Mossad, which required you to toughen up. To you, pink is weak, yeah?''

Ziva stared at Gibbs, unable to comprehend his in depth analysis at her dislike for pink. '' Have you been spending time with Ducky recently?'

'' Nah, just an observation of you, your past and your personality.''

'' Impressive. Then again, you are the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs, how could you not know that?''

Gibbs laughed. '' Do you want me to tell you about green?''

Ziva smirked. '' I have had enough colour for one evening.'' she commented, cutting more into her lasagne. '' I am interested in you telling me about yourself.''

'' Why do you need to know? You were quite thourough in those files you compiled before you came to America.''

Ziva stopped cutting and looked at him. The mischevious look in her eye replaced by a wary and guarded one. She quickly dropped her gaze and Gibbs automatically wished he never said anything.

'' Perhaps, ah, you should have spoken to Kort. It would level the playing field a bit, yes?'' said Ziva quietly, pushing her plate away from her. Her appetite had suddenly gone.

Sensing he had hurt Ziva's feeling, Gibbs reached across the table and captured Ziva's hand in his own.

She studied their clasped hands for a moment before looking at him. '' I did what I was ordered to. And I am sorry for being good at my job.''

'' Don't be daft, Ziver.'' He smiled when she regarded him with a half smile. '' That was a low blow, I shouldn't have done it.''

'' I can hit lower than you.''

'' And I appreciate you resisting the temptation for now.'' said Gibbs, his thumb caressing her palm. He was struck at how natural it was for him to just touch Ziva and he was shocked at how he felt when she touched him in the car and how she didn't move or threaten to break his hand.

'' For now, yes.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs relaxed a little as she smiled at him, her eyes were still guarded but they had lost the wariness and they were replaced with a sparkle instead. '' Do you wanna go?''

'' Home?''

'' I was thinking we could go for a walk. There's a lake not far from here, we can walk around it. Talk a bit more.''

Ziva scoffed. '' I think we've talked enough-''

'' My way, yeah. It's your turn.''

Ziva looked at him through narrowed eyes, before her gaze flicked briefly to their still connected hands. '' Alright, I shall amuse you.''

Gibbs bit back his correction and smirk, before he pulled out his wallet. Letting go of Ziva's hand to fish the money out, he was suddenly aware of his cold his hand was without Ziva holding it. He froze as Ziva rest a hand on his forearm. He looked at her, his eyebrows raised.

'' I will pay for mine, Gibbs.''

'' Forget it, Ziva. I've got it.''

'' But-''

'' I'm treating my wife, okay?'' he said, his voice taking on a softer approach, momentarily stunning the Israeli opposite him. He waved down Hannah and after he had paid, they were on their way. They walked past the car and onto a trail, it took a while until they reached the water and by the time they did, the moonbeams were bouncing off of the water, making it glitter.

Gibbs looked at Ziva out of the corner of his eye and he smiled when she moved a bit quicker to fall into step beside him. She reached out to grab his arm and linked it with her own. They walked in silence a little longer, admiring the beauty around them. For Ziva, it was the water, dancing and glittering in the night and for Gibbs, it was Ziva, her hair shining in the moonlight, oh and the water, too.

'' First kiss.'' said Ziva.

Gibbs looked at her before realising what she was doing. '' It was at school, Mary Lewis. You?'' asked Gibbs, laughing when he saw Ziva smirk.

'' I was twelve, my friend Amir and I let curiosity get the better of us. My father did not appreciate that.''

'' Didn't want his little girl kissing a boy?''

Ziva snorted. '' No, he was more pissed at the fact Amir was Muslim.'' They shared a laugh before Ziva looked at Gibbs. '' You know, Abby thinks we are on a date?''

'' Does she?'' Gibbs shook his head. '' She has a brilliant imagination, that one.''

'' Indeed she does. I told her that it was like a recon mission, but once Abby has her mind set...'' sighed Ziva.

'' Stubborn as hell.'' finished Gibbs. They fell back into a comfortable silence as they walked along the lakeside. Their minds going into overdrive. On one hand, they would love to be able to call this a date, but they knew it wasn't, besides, it was a recon mission and that's all it was. But as Gibbs reasoned with himself, he realised there was nothing wrong with pretending.

'' I have a question.'' said Gibbs, making Ziva snap out of her thoughts to look at him.

'' Hm?''

'' Those touching boundaries-''

Ziva stopped them both from walking and she looked at him. '' You can touch me like you touched your wives.'' Seeing Gibbs' eyebrow rise a lot like hers did, she immediately back tracked as she realised the message she wanted to convey wasn't quite there. '' Not like that! I meant-''

'' I know.'' smirked Gibbs. '' I just thought I'd ask incase I went to hold you and you broke my arm for my efforts.''

Ziva growled and playfully punched Gibbs in the arm, before letting him wrap an arm around her waist.

'' So I can hold you like this?'' he asked, the tip of his nose almost brushing hers.

'' Yes,'' breathed Ziva, '' the closer we seem, the better the Ball will go for us.'' Gibbs let her go and she linked her arm back with his as they continued their walk. '' You know, I would not break your arm, you know.'' she said, a smirk on her face.

'' That's good to know. I've had my arm broken for me before.''

'' Really?''

The pair descended into trading stories of their careers in Mossad and the Marine Corps. Details of missions, both successful and gone wrong making the pair of them realise that they had a lot in common. They always knew that there was a lot making the pair of them similar, but they didn't realise how much.

They also didn't realise that there was a figure following them, his mission was the same as Gibbs' and Ziva's: recon. He wore a tiny camera, recording the NCIS Agents, the feed being transmitted to a laptop sat on a desk in the Israeli Embassy.

'' We should compare scars sometime.'' said Ziva, as they approached the car.

'' And why is that?'' asked Gibbs, working himself up to let Ziva go.

'' Because every scar has a story behind it. We could learn a lot.'' said Ziva, letting Gibbs go and moving to the passenger seat.

'' Ziva, my head is buzzing already.'' said Gibbs, unlocking the car and getting into it. He slid into the seat and buckled himself in, waiting for Ziva to do the same before starting the car.

He knew this recon was a good idea and he knew for definite that it worked as when Ziva rest her hand on his thigh to say thank you, he didn't jump.


End file.
